


Meet your Denizen

by GalaxyMoo



Category: SPOPRstuck
Genre: Gen, floosh gets owned: the movie, idk how tags work lmao especially for THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMoo/pseuds/GalaxyMoo
Summary: Floosh Eemogi confronts her Denizen, and makes a Choice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Meet your Denizen

Your name is Floosh Eemogi, and you’re playing a game.

The game, you’ve decided, isn’t a very good one. You’ve been separated from your friends, dropped into a shiny, spiky desert, and left to fend for yourself pretty much. It isn’t what you’d ever call a game.

You think you’re almost done though, and god, you can’t wait to get this over with. You’ve had enough of killing imps and struggling to negotiate with consorts. Had enough of how much the landscape of the Land of Glitter and Gold hurts your eyes. You really, really hate it here. You used to love shiny things but at this point you feel like you might throw up if you have to look at anything gold ever again. LOGAG is maybe the worst place you’ve ever visited.

Maybe you’d like it better if you weren’t alone, but you’ve been trying to ignore that thought. The game at least means you’ve had less time to be sorry for yourself. 

Before the game began, you weren’t doing the best. Your matesprit (you think? You don’t know anymore) Tomblr Hotman got into a fight with someone else you care about a lot. A bad one. You’re pretty sure he got punched by them. 

Anyway...

You don’t like to think about it. It just means he isn’t talking to the one he got into a fight with. And that troll wasn’t talking to you anymore anyway. Which is why you are trying to not think about all of this. Think about them.

Tomblr is busy with his own quest anyway. You shouldn’t bother each other.

You have more important things to worry about. According to the weird ghost videogame guide version of your lusus, you have to climb up this big ass golden mountain in order to reach something called a denizen. Some asshole called Abraxas. Your sprite has told you that you will make a choice, and that it’s very important you do. You really just want to get this over with, so you agreed.

Did Abraxas have to choose such a dramatic location though? You’re exhausted. You’ve had to abandon your hoodie long ago, and it just means glitter keeps digging into your skin and irritating you. Every time you think surely you’re at the top, the path just continues to wind upwards. Get rockier. More golden spikes jutting out of the ground for you to sneak your way through without getting stabbed. Your sprite isn’t here to encourage you, and there isn’t a point in checking your phone to see if anyone has some words for you. You are all on your own.

Even though you feel terrible, there’s still a rising sense of determination in you. Of hope. You can’t help but hope that maybe when you’re done with this Choice, you’ll be done with all of this nonsense and you can go back to the way things used to be. Where everyone got along and was together. Or at least… it could be close to that. You’d like the game to end, and for everyone to be happy. 

You become aware of the presence of another being. 

There’s no turning back now, and you push on. 

You turn the last bend of the mountain, and you see the serpentine body of Abraxas blocking the path. There’s a deep rumble, and he moves out of the way for you. 

ABRAXAS: SO YOU’VE MADE IT  
ABRAXAS: I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD APPEAR SOON  
ABRAXAS: YOU ARE ONE OF THE FIRST TO COME MAKE THIS CHOICE, YOU KNOW  
FLOOSH: Is that a good thing? Ahaha. 😳  
ABRAXAS: IT DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU MAKE OF IT  
ABRAXAS: DO YOU FULLY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE DOING BY STANDING HERE?  
ABRAXAS: WHAT YOUR PRESENCE AT THE TOP MEANS?  
ABRAXAS: THIS IS EITHER YOUR BEGINNING OR YOUR END, HERO OF HOPE  
ABRAXAS: AND I’M NOT SURE YOU UNDERSTAND EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU HERE  
FLOOSH: I’m going to finish this game. 😳  
FLOOSH: I’m going to see my friends again. 😳  
FLOOSH: And I’m going to do whatever you want me to. 😳

You shrink back slightly as the head of Abraxas moves close to you. His breath ruffles your hair. You don’t know how his beak is able to form sentences, yet you can understand every word he’s spoken to you. His eyes stare into yours and you have never felt more scared. 

You equip chainkind and hold on tightly.

ABRAXAS: DO YOU WISH TO KILL ME?  
ABRAXAS: TO STRANGLE ME LIKE YOU’VE DONE TO THE OTHERS?  
ABRAXAS: I ADMIRE YOUR DETERMINATION, AND IF YOU MAKE THIS CHOICE, I WILL GIVE YOU THE FIGHT YOU WANT, FLOOSH  
ABRAXAS: BUT I AM NOT AN IMP  
ABRAXAS: AND YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THE OTHER OPTION  
ABRAXAS: WILL YOU?

You steady your shaking hands. 

FLOOSH: I will. 😳  
ABRAXAS: AS I HOPED YOU WOULD

Abraxas looms ever closer to you. If you were to reach out, you could touch his beak. You won’t, but the thought is there. His presence is almost too much for you, but you think if you were to back away you would fall off the mountain. Shit. He has you cornered.

ABRAXAS: WILL YOU ASCEND AS THE HERO OF HOPE AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE? WILL YOU TRUST MY JUDGMENT?  
ABRAXAS: OR WILL YOU PUT FATE INTO YOUR OWN HANDS AND KILL ME YOURSELF  
ABRAXAS: ONE OF US WILL DIE EITHER WAY. BUT IT IS UP TO YOU  
ABRAXAS: FIGHT OR FLIGHT, FLOOSH

This is bullshit and you don’t like it. You aren’t someone who thinks about these things. But- this is a bullshit game so… surely it’s the answer that seems wrong, right? You have no other guidance. He might be being dramatic about one of you dying. Everyone dies sometime, don’t they?

FLOOSH:  
FLOOSH: I choose flight.  
FLOOSH: I want to fly.  
ABRAXAS: SO BE IT

He pulls away from you, and you don’t see what’s happening until it’s too late.

You are suddenly smacked by the tail of your denizen and flung off the mountain. 

ABRAXAS: YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAITING FOR YOU  


You’re falling and you can’t process what’s happening. You’re falling and the wind whips past you and makes your eyes tear up. You’re falling, and you watch the top of the mountain get smaller and smaller. You’re falling, and you feel like you just got owned.

Your flight ends with the piercing pain of a golden spike.

Shit. 

You’ve had a lot of stupid moments in your life, but this is a new one. The pain is too much to concentrate on, so you focus on the feeling of your blood dripping down your back and down the spike instead. You think of positives. You didn’t die on impact. In fact-

Every part of your body burns as you remove yourself from the spike. This is a terrible idea and the combination of warm teal blood and glitter isn’t a pleasant one. You cough and there’s blood in your hands.

What kind of fucking choice was that?

You wish you could scream out and cry without choking on blood. Yell at this bullshit denizen and bullshit game and curse it for doing this to you and your friends. How could you be so stupid to believe that chicken headed demon? 

Your vision is blurring and you’re beginning to panic worse. What to do what to do what to do you don’t want to die-

What the hell is that?

It wasn’t there a second ago. The weird , yellow stone tablet. 

Something calls you to it, and you push on yet again. Ignore your vision going dark. Ignore the blood dripping down you even as you clutch a hand to the hole in your chest. Ignore the ringing in your ears. Ignore the feeling that you failed your friends and you’ll never see them again.

You collapse on top of the stone tablet, right over the strange symbol in the middle.

You feel yourself die. The feeling of slipping away into nonexistence isn’t much different than getting into a warm bath. It could be pleasant if you weren’t so scared.

That is, until you're torn away from the feeling as you wake up again and open your eyes. There's no more pain. No more tears. Just a strong feeling of HOPE. You’re aware of being lifted into the air and your wounds healing. Your clothing replaced by a new set of clothes, complete with a billowing hood. You feel POWER. It surges through you and you gasp and curl up into a ball at the feeling of it. It's unexpected and scary yet welcoming and makes you feel whole. 

The booming voice of Abraxas shoots through your skull.

YOU ARE THE HEIR OF HOPE. USE IT.

YOU WILL FIND YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN.

You feel as though you made the right choice.

Now then.

What will you do with your powers?

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Floosh's choice (even if she misunderstood it) was one of finding her friends again or not. By ascending and becoming the Heir of Hope, she now has the ability to make the hope bubble and brain ghost versions of her friends. Abraxas has helped. Whether or not this was the RIGHT choice is a hard thing to answer though. She wasn't ready to god tier and the consequences are shown when she's overwhelmed by the hope bubble and trapped there later on.


End file.
